Mangle
" They tried to remake Foxy, ya know? Uh, they thought the first one was too scary, so they redesigned him to be more kid-friendly and put him in Kid’s Cove. To keep the toddlers entertained, you know. But kids these days just can’t keep their hands to themselves. The staff literally has to put Foxy back together after every shift. So eventually they stopped trying and left him as some “take apart and put back together” attraction. Now he’s just a mess of parts. I think the employees refer to him as just “The Mangle.” " Phone Guy, Fnaf 2, night 3 Mangle is an antagonist that originates from Fnaf 2. She returns in Ultimate Custom Night as one of 50 selectable animatronics. He is known to be extremely broken due to kids taking her apart and putting him back together so much so that the workers stopped trying to fix her. This is also the origin of her name. Menu Description "Unlike the other animatronics in the vents, once Mangle reaches the vent opening he will never leave. Use the vent-snare to prevent her from making it that far." Difficulty If you keep looking in the vents and putting the vent snare in the right position, you can avoid her. If you fail even once to put the snare at the right place, he will get to you unless you put down the vent door for the rest of the game. This, however will drain power even faster. Trivia * Mangle is one of the few characters to have all of her counterparts(Phantom and Nightmare) in the game * This is ironic considering that Foxy, the one Mangle is based on, is missing is Withered, Phantom and Nightmare counterpart * There was a huge debate on the gender of Mangle. Scott Cawthon humorously answered the question by saying that Mangle's gender was yes * In UCN, she seems to be missing her endoskeleton's teeth. Perhaps it is an error? * The take apart and put back together line is an obvious reference to the nickname of the attraction in which toddlers torture Mangle by breaking him every time * She is one of the suspect for the bite of 87, which would explain why he didn't come back as a new animatronics in the timeline * Mangle would be the only roaming animatronic during the Fnaf 2 minigame Save Them. This is a question we don't have a clear answer to. * Mangle's voice is a mash of a male and female voice to create a gender confusion * Mangle is a nickname, her real name was probably Funtime Foxy according to the merch and Fnaf World. However, this name was taken by another Foxy Death Quote The radio sound he makes when entering the office The sound she makes when jumpscaring the player shared with the Fnaf 2 animatronics "Now I get to play take-apart-and-put-back-together! You won't feel a thing." "I wanted to wait until just the right moment to drop in!" "It's so much more fun hanging out in here with you!" "Don't be afraid! Soon you'll look just like me...Beautiful!" "He's here, and always watching...The one you shouldn't have killed". Gallery Mangleawardedbestselfieof2014.png|Mangle almost full body in Fnaf 2 VentsSystem.jpg|Mangle in the vents with all the animatronics using them too Mangle_Office.png|Mangle when she is in your office Mangle's_Jumpscare.gif|Mangle's jumpscare when you aren't looking in the office Category:Characters